Gorillaz: DayDreams
by The-Unknown-Artist
Summary: -Finished version- 2D missed Noodle, who has decided to live on her floating island for a while. Letters, Raincoats, and ADD. rated K plus for Mudds. 2DxNoodle


**DayDreams**

The building stunk with cigarette smoke, and alcohol. The fumes irritated the vocalist's eyes and made red circles around them. 2D looked outside the window, waiting for the floating island to finally come by. The windmill had its own orbit. It would float all the way around Europe and back in a month. So, you could only see it from the Feel Good Inc. tower. When it was docked in Essex, people could board it. He knew it was due to visit in more 3 weeks but he thought maybe, this time, it could come early. He told himself the same thing everyday, and would stare outside at the same window everyday. 2D missed Noodle a lot. It had been about 4 months since she decided to live on her windmill island. Noodle wasn't leaving the Gorillaz…just taking a break. She said she wanted some time alone, away from her 3 adult band mates. She was 17 now and Russel agreed she could live alone for a while. 2D knew she was old enough to make it on her own too but he couldn't help worry.

He remembered the day she first found the island…

23 23 23 23 23 23

It was 5 years ago, on a Tuesday in October. It was one of those weird days, when rain clouds tainted the sky but it never rained. And it looked freezing outside, but was unusually humid. 2D, Murdoc and Russel sat on Kong's roof. They would hang out there sometimes. Murdoc was making his way through a porno magazine, Russel was in deep conversation with his spirit friend Del, and 2D was just kind of staring into space.

Then Murdoc lifted his head from the booklet. "Hey, where's the short one?"

Russel looked over, "Is Noodle not inside?"

"Don't think so."

2D then blinked out of his daze "Noodle is missing?"

Then, an enormous floating island appeared out of the clouds. It looked to be powered by the windmill sitting on it. On the island was the tiny 10 year old guitarist, with a huge smile on her face.

"Miro Miro!" she exclaimed. "Shima mahou!"

The three boys just kept staring.

"Were the hell did you get _that_!?!?" Russel yelled.

She just jumped up and down, shouting more of her native language. The island was like nothing any of the boys had ever seen. But of course they thought the same thing when Noodle leaped out of the FedEx crate, when they found her.

After they boarded the massive isle, She gave them a little tour. She showed them inside the windmill, where Murdoc complained about too many stairs. Then she showed them all around the windmill, where Murdoc complained that there wasn't enough space. "Noodle are you sure this is safe?" 2D asked worriedly "I mean, what if it suddenly falls someday?" Noodle looked up at him and said "Iyo 2D-san. Zettai anzena."

23 23 23 23 23 23

"HEY FACE ACHE!!" 2D snapped out of his daydream. "Noodle sent yah a letter."

"What? How did she-?"

"The kid paid me to get Cortez to fly letters to you." Murdoc explained. Cortez was Murdoc's Raven. Cortez was not necessarily a pet, more of an acquaintance…that was a bird. Much like Noodle's companionship with her monkey friend Mike. He handed the blue haired vocalist the letter.

_**A/N: The next part of the story is in letter form**_

_Dear 2D-kun,_

_If your reading this it means that Murdoc-san, for some reason, performed his half of the deal. Maybe he does have a heart? Anyway, The windmill Is pretty boring for the most part. Although I have mastered my meditation skills. When I get back first thing I'm going to do is teach you how to meditate. Is everything at Kong all right? Tell Russel-san I said Hi and I miss him. I miss you a lot too 2D-kun...I even kind of miss the smelly green thing you call Murdoc...well not really. Is Mike okay? I would have taken him with me but he is terrified of heights. Remind Russel-san to never feed him Mexican food on a Thursday. Believe me, you don't want to know. If you send me a letter back, please put some tea bags in it. I'm all out._

_Love, Noodle_

Dear Noodle,

It was great to finally hear from you! I really miss you a lot too. I told Russel about the Mexican food on Thursday thing. Everything at Kong is normal...well normal for Kong. Today I took Mike out for a walk but he saw an ice cream truck and darted for it. After about 3 hours of chasing him I finally lured him back with a slinky toy. Monkeys are fast. Anyway I'm kind of confused by a few things you said in your letter. What's meditate? I sent you some tea bags in this letter. I hope Cortez doesn't eat them or something. It would give her a belly ache. Murdoc told me yesterday that he thinks I have ADD. What's ADD?

__Sincerely, 2D

_Dear 2D-kun,_

_ADD is abbreviated for Attention, Deficit, Disorder. Murdoc is saying you can not pay attention for a long period of time. Don't worry, we already had you tested for ADD and you don't have it. Meditation is when one exercises the mind by forgetting about everything and just stays in a state of repose. Basically you just have to sit with yours legs crossed and clear your mind…I think I'm almost ready to come home now, but I'm still not too sure. I guess I am just lonely. 2D-kun, will it be alright if next week, when the Island docks in Essex, you could stay on the island with me? I'm very home sick and it would help if you come. It only has to be for a few days then I could drop you off at Kong. We could hang out. There is an extra room inside the windmill, and the video game system is set up, plus you get great cell phone service here._

_Love, Noodle_

Dear Noodle,

I would love to stay on the windmill with you. But will I need to bring anything with me? When does your windmill dock?

2D

Ps. Sorry the letter is so short

_Dear 2D-kun,_

_Great! I can't wait to see you. You probably should bring a change of clothes for 7 days, a rain coat and anything else you would bring on a vacation. See you in 2 days. _

_-Noodle_

23 23 23 23 23 23

The windmill drifted gracefully out of another cloud. 2D now knew why he needed a rain coat. Clouds apparently were made of water. 2D and Noodle dangled their legs over the edge. They were both soaked with smiles on their faces. He looked at his Japanese companion. It felt so unreal, being there with Noodle. After four long months he could finally see her. 2D hadn't realized up until now how much he cared for Noodle. She was his best friend from the moment he opened the FedEx crate. She was always with him, through the good and the bad. She was different from everyone else. Noodle was so…perfect.

"Noodle" he finally spoke. She turned to him, it was one of those rare moments when he could see her eyes through her bangs. They were the most ideal shade of emerald green.

"Um Noodle…I fink…I fink I may love you." He admitted.

Noodle's eyes widened. Was this happening? She stared at him in shock.

2D waited for her to answer. Was it even legal to like her that way? She was still only 17. 2D became worried. She didn't look upset, but she wasn't smiling either. "Um are yo-" he was interrupted as Noodle grabbed him collar and pulled him in a for a kiss.

At first 2D was to shocked too move, then he slowly closed his eyes and put his hand softly on her cheek.

As the sun went down the windmill floated in and out of the clouds.

"Aishiteru 2D-kun" She whispered. 2D made his world famous grin and put his arm around her waist. She leaned her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

'_**I'm finally finished! not one of my best fan fictions but oh well. Sorry if I got any Japanese wrong. Tell me what you think'**_

**=' )**

_**Translations**_

_**Miro- Look!**_

_**Shima Mahou- Magic Island**_

_**Iyo- its okay**_

_**Zettai anzena- Totally safe**_

_**Aishiteru- I love you (Awwwww)**_


End file.
